118039-imbuement-update
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 1.I'd give it more than a day, see how things pan out. For me I got lucky I guess and ended up with 5, they're also all for your class supposedly(seemed to be functioining correctly in that sense). I was confused though as well after checking the renown vendor that they were not purchasable to go along with this change. 2.Salvage it or hold onto it in case it changes i guess. it sucks and would like a BoA since the renown option isn't present. 3.Ultimatly I'm not sure...the items themselves with exception to a few like the rocktown greatsword and the DPS equivalent aren't even that powerful until they're imbued which takes effort on the persons part to get that done. It doesn't exactly encourage trading either. I will say though that had the rate been raised and the items BoE it'd help catch up more people gear wise that are fresh 50s now. I don't think it's a bad idea, but it falls short without the sorrounding changes to accomidate it. | |} ---- the thing with drop rates, even if statistical chance for you to get it is 1 in 2, there's still going to be a guy that will just get unlucky repeatedly. That's why I hate soulbound in games. Especially when if you don't want the items in the economy you can make it account bound. Plus this is especially silly to release without the renown update. | |} ---- Bingo. | |} ---- That would be nice. I have a medium armor item stuck in the bank of a light-armored character. If they are not planning grandfathering, at least make it tradable between our own characters only. I'd be fine if they insist on keeping it within faction. | |} ---- It'd be nice if there was something like "bound to legacy (=account)" as in SWTOR. I also lost a purple Torin shoulder to this, but luckily those are mostly crap anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- yes it does it really does your just turning a blind eye to the matter, Instead of looking at the whole picture your just looking at the situation from a perspective of gain on your part. Why should anyone be out killing raremobs anywhere with the prospect of, "lottery gear" as you put it not there anymore? | |} ---- ---- Well, for example... Eldan signs, Amp Points, Ability Points, Salvageable gear to produce runes and signs, Plushies. Lots and lots of reasons to farm mobs. You could even farm them to gear yourself up with the new better smart loot drop rates. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you can't see it how do you know it dropped? While playing with my wife if an imbuement item her SS can use drops, only she can see it, if it's an item my Eng can use, only I see it. If we can both use it, it allows us to roll on it. Where are you getting these invisible drops that you can't see or loot? Some rares don't drop anything. I've gotten a junk grey item from rares before the changes. | |} ---- Techr what are you talking about? the imbuement items are on its own table now maybe i can help describe it so before what it was doing was rolling a random number on the kill for loot if your number it landed on an imbuement it would roll the class table and then with in the class table it would then roll for the item so you had a chance to get items not for you now what it does is similar but skips a step. you kill the rare mob then it rolls the loot table if you land on imbuement items instead of rolling the class table first it says on you are a spell slinger so i will only roll the spell slinger imbuement table. so you have the same chance of getting imbuement times but they will just be tailored to your class. does that make sense? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- well thats just wrong in datascape engineer dps wear more light armor than heavy armor because the stat distribution on the light armor is hella better than the heavy armor. | |} ---- Itemisation changes are coming in the next big Drop. They wont be changing any time soon. As said in post above, get some Medium/Light gear for the time being. I also sent stuff to alts and am now stuck with purples on them I can't use so salvaging was the only option! I can't see them being changed back to BoE because then you need to change drop rates again and what do you do with all the gear people have salvaged now? | |} ---- ----